Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Historie z Berk i okolic
Heej tutaj Tajemniczy Jeździec :) to mój pierwszy blog więc raczej nic wielkiego, z góry sorki za błędy stylistyczne ortograficzne i literówki Info: -Akcja toczy się po JWS 2 -Rozdziały będą raczej krótkie -Będzie Hiccstrid -czasem, do NIEKTÓRYCH rozdziałów będę wstawiać swoje własne rysunki -nowe rozdziały będą codziennie To chyba tyle, zapraszam do czytania :D |1. Znalezisko Na Berk zaczynało się ściemniać. Czkawka i Astrid latali w kółko szukając reszty Jeźdźców. Po dłuższym czasie znaleźli ich latających na smokach niedaleko lasu. Astrid - Chodźcie szybko! Ja i Czkawka znaleźliśmy... ciekawą wyspę. Czkawka - Ciekawsze jest to co na niej znaleźliśmy. Śledzik - Opowiecie nam później, teraz lećmy. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli na smokach, lecąc na północny wschód od Berk. Nie rozmawiali. Jednak po chwili Sączysmark nie wytrzymał: Saczysmark - no to powiecie w końcu co takiego ważnego tam znaleźliście, że musieliście nas ściągać?? Czkawka - na tej wyspie jest dziwna jaskinia, ale w tej jaskini jest coś jeszcze; smocze jaja. Problem jest w tym że to nie są jaja żadnego ze znanych nam smoków. Śledzik - A jesteś pewien? Sam dobrze wiesz ile jest wszystkich smoków. Może po prostu się pomyliliście, albo morze to były jaja gromogrzmota lub wandersmoka?? Założę się że nie wiesz jak wyglądają. Astrid - Jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, tych jaj nie pilnowały żadne smoki. Na całej wyspie nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnego smoka. Mieczyk - Bez sensu! zawsze smoki pilnują jaj! Szpadka - Ej brat, trzeba koniecznie to wysadzić! Mieczyk - To twój najlepszy pomysł w tym tygodniu. Czkawka - Dosyć! nie będziemy niczego wysadzać! Astrid - a po za tym to i tak jesteśmy już na miejscu. Po chwili, kiedy nawet bliźniaki udało się ściągnąć ze smoka, a słonce już zaszło, wszyscy razem ze smokami weszli do jaskini. Było tak ciemno, że Czkawka i Astrid zderzyli się ze sobą na skutek czego po chwili leżeli pod skałą przytuleni do siebie. Uśmiechali się i patrzyli na siebie jakby za chwilę mieli zacząć się całować. Czkawka - ma piękne oczy Astrid - Jest taki uroczy Cała scena trwałaby dłużej gdyby nie to że Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i oświetlił całą jaskinie. Jeźdźcy nie zauważyli Czawki i Astrid więc myśląc, że poszli już dalej, sami poszli w stronę dobrze już widocznych smoczych jaj. Śledzik starał się dokładnie zbadać jaja, a Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark bawili się jednym z nich. Śledzik - Niesamowite! Mieczyk i Szpadka - no ba! W tym czasie Astrid delikatnie pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. Na jej szczęście nikt tego nie widział. 2. Pytania Astrid i Czkawka wstając zwrócili na siebie uwagę pozostałych, a wtedy oni próbowali powstrzymać dziwaczne uśmiechy. Śledzik - Hej ty i - hihi - Astrid mieliście racje. te jaja nie pasują do żadnych smoków Astrid i Czkawka powoli podchodzili do jaj. Astrid - Hmmm... to jedno jest inne. Szczerbatek patrzył na Czkawkę z wyraźnym niepokojem. Wtedy Czkawka nachylił się i podniósł jajo które wskazała Astrid. Czkawka - Masz racje, jest mniejsze i... ciemniejsze... Mieczyk - Ej siostra weź stąd spadamy. Sączysmark - zabieram się z wami, to jest nudne, jakieś badania... Hakokieł lecimy!! Czkawka - wyjątkowo się z wami zgadzam. Zajrzymy tu jutro... cóż chyba będziemy musieli zabrać te jaja na Berk. Jeśli nie będą miały wystarczająco ciepła mogą się nie wykluć. Astrid jeszcze szybko zarzuciła koc, który zawsze ma ze sobą na jaja. Po chwili wszyscy odlecieli zostawiając jaja samym sobie. Gdy wszyscy dotarli na Berk i udali się do swoich domów, Czkawka, który był wtedy bardzo niespokojny postanowił przejść się sam po lesie. Nie zabrał nawet Szczerbatka. Szedł przez dłuższy czas wpatrując się w ziemię, gdy nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Szedł jednak dalej, stopniowo zwalniał, aż w końcu odwrócił się. Nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć kto go śledził. Poczuł tylko jak ktoś go obejmuję i delikatnie całuje... Czkawka - Astrid! śledziłaś mnie! Astrid - Ja?! ja tylko szlam nad krucze urwisko! Czkawka - Ehmm... i tak się cieszę że cię widzę... Czkawka odwzajemnił wcześniejszy pocałunek i tak do późnej nocy siedzieli rozmawiając i całując się od czasu do czasu. Po dłuższym czasie zasnęli. Nazajutrz rano obudziło ich coś... mokrego... Czkawka - Szczerbatek! przecież wiesz że to się nie spiera. Astrid zaczęła się śmiać, a wtedy Szczerbatek podszedł do niej i ją także polizał. Wtedy śmiali się już oboje. Astrid - Dobra, czas wracać do wioski. Czkawka - Mordko podrzucisz nas. Astrid wsiadając na Szczerbatka po raz kolejne go pocałowała i mocno przytuliła. Szczerbatek wyczuwając tę atmosferę zamiast do wioski zabrał ich na lot ponad chmurami. Oboje byli wyraźnie bardzo zadowoleni w końcu już kiedyś to samo się wydarzyło. Jeszcze raz pocałowali się po czym Wylądowali na Berk. Sączysmark - no nareszcie. długo mieliśmy na was czekać. Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. Czkawka - *szepcze* no brawo mordko musiałeś wylądować tutaj?? Szpadka - No to lecimy w końcu?? Mieczyk - Im szybciej wysadzimy jaja tym będzie ciekawiej! Wszyscy spojrzeli lekko zdziwieni na bliźniaki po czym wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli w kierunku wyspy. Astrid - Dobra teraz WSZYSCY zabierają WSZYSTKIE jaja i NIKT NICZEGO nie wysadza. Mieczyk - bez wysadzania to żadna zabawa. Śledzik - Te jaja są naprawdę ciężkie. Czkawka - waga odpowiada rozmiarom. tylko to jedno jajo... Zostało już tylko jedno jajo. To właśnie to jajo które było inne. Sączysmark właśnie po nie podchodził, kiedy Szczerbatek niby przypadkiem uderzył go ogonem i przeturlał jajo pod nogi Czkawki. Astrid bacznie obserwowała całe zajście i nie spuszczając badawczego wzroku ze Szczerbatka, wsiadłam na smoka. Innym kazała zrobić to samo. Kiedy wszyscy dotarli na Berk zaczynało się ściemniać. Każdy wziął jaja których miał pilnować i poszedł do domu. nawet Czkawka, który nie chciał zostawić Szczerbatka samego poszedł prosto do domu. wciąż myśląc o jego zachowaniu w jaskini. --- w tym czasie w jaskini --- Smoczyca wróciła. Szukała swojego jaja. Tego jednego mniejszego. zawyła głośno... Szczerbatek się obudził... 3. Sen czy Prawda? Następnego ranka Szczerbatek wciąż był niespokojny. Czkawka patrząc na niego odczuwał jego zaniepokojenie. Czkawka - Mordko co ci jest?? Szczerbatek tylko spojrzał na Czkawkę i znowu się odwrócił. Siedział tak wpatrując się w jaja, nie miał ochoty nawet pójść z Czkawką polatać. Czkawka wyszedł sam na spacer. Kiedy wyszedł przed dom Zobaczył Astrid, która właśnie szła do niego, zauważając go rzuciła mu się na ramiona. Astrid - Czkawka! Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś!? Czkawka spojrzał na nią badawczo. Astrid - za dwa dni Snaggletog! Trzeba przecież wszystko przygotować, a ty... Czkawka - Tak jestem wodzem, tak powinienem pamiętać, ale martwię się o Szczerbatka. Cały czas siedzi przy tych jajach i nie chce się ruszać! No i powiedz mi co ja mam z tym wszystkim zrobić?? Astrid - zobaczysz przejdzie mu jak te wszystkie jaja się już wyklują. Astrid przesunęła dłoń po kasztanowych włosach Czkawki i pocałowała delikatnie w policzek. Przewał im śmiech Valki który usłyszeli zza drzwi. Valka - Ochh urocza z nich para czemu jakieś wielkie smocze jaja leżą w twoim pokoju, a ja nic o tym nie wiem??? Czkawka - Och mamo rozmawialiśmy już o tym; jestem dorosły, mam swoje sprawy... Valka - Ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Idę przelecieć się razem z Chmuroskokiem. Postaraj się nie zrobić nic głupiego. Czkawka - Ochhh Astrid wyraźnie rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją, po odejściu Valki jeszcze raz pocałowała Czkawkę. Potem razem poszli ogłosić świąteczne przygotowania. Czkawka - Astrid możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? zanieś to Szczerbatkowi. Czkawka podał Astrid kosz pełen ryb, a ona pobiegła do Szczerbatka. Po dwudniowych przygotowaniach nadszedł ten jeden wyjątkowy dzień. Snaggeltog! Wszystko miało odbyć się wieczorem, ale już o świcie pierwsze smoki odlatywały by ich jaja mogły się wykluć. Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na Szczerbatku żeby mogły się wykluć jaja które znaleźli kilka dni temu w jaskini. Szczerbatek zdawał się być spokojny. Astrid - Czkawka, daleko jeszcze?? Czkawka - Za chwilę będziemy. Po chwili rzeczywiście dotarli. Astrid - Ale tu ładnie i romantycznie... Szczerbatek szybko wepchnął jaja do wgłębienia z wodą. Jednak zarówno Szczerbatek jak i jeźdźcy odskoczyli na widok smoków które zobaczyli 4. Niepokój, tresura, szok Kiedy ich oczom ukazał się pierwszy mały Oszołomostrach, Czkawka i Astrid od razu wyczuli kłopoty. Zwłaszcza że miało się wykluć jeszcze czternaście takich i... jeden inny smok... Astrid - Czkawka powiedz, że to sen! Czkawka - Obawiam się że to prawda... Szczerbatek powoli podchodził do małych Oszołomostrachów, obwąchiwał je, a one nawet nie zwracały na niego uwagi bawiąc się ze sobą. Kiedy wykluły się już wszystkie Oszołomostrachy, a zostało ostatnie jajo spoczywające w torbie Czkawki którą miał Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek i Jeźdźcy usłyszeli ryk jakiegoś smoka. Szczerbatek bez najmniejszego zastanowienia pobiegł w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk. Okazało się, że po drugiej stronie wyspy, za niewielkim pagurkiem było coś w rodzaju mostu łączącego to miejsce, ze znajdującą się niedaleko inną wyspą. Szczerbatek biegł najszybciej jak mógł. Po chwili Czkawka, który próbował dogonić Szczerbatka, zobaczył tylko jak ten znika w lesie na drugiej wyspie. Astrid - Czkawka nie martw się, on wróci niedługo. Czkawka - Łatwo mówić Astrid, a jak wrócimy?? Astrid - chyba zapomniałeś, że wokół nas jest jeszcze mnóstwo smoków - chociażby wichura. Czkawka - Fakt, ale... Szczerbatek ma ostatnie jajo... Chociaż na razie i tak tutaj chyba zostajemy. Astrid spojrzała na niego Badawczo. Czkawka - Chcesz zostawić tutaj te małe Oszołomostrachy?? Zamrożą całą wyspę! Astrid - No dobra. No to Jaki Mamy plan? Czkawka - No cóż... na początek musimy zdjąć je z Hakokła, a potem coś się wymyśli Właśnie w ten sposób - próbując doprowadzić piętnaście Oszołomostrachów do porządku Astrid i Czkawka spędzili niezwykły... a także odrobinę romantyczny dzień Astrid - padam z nóg. Czkawka nie dziwię ci się też jestem wykończony. Astrid - przynajmniej odrobinę potrafią latać. Czkawka - Muszę poszukać Szczerbatka. Czkawka wstał i zaczął iść w stronę drugiej wyspy. Astrid - Czekaj! Idę z tobą! Czkawka - zostaniesz z Oszołomostrachami. Astrid - No to w takim razie zabiorę je ze sobą. na pewno będą chciały pomóc. Czkawka - Ona mi nie odpuści no dobra niech ci będzie... Błądzili tak po lesie kilka godzin, ale to co zobaczyli... zszokowało ich bardziej niż małe Oszołomostrachy... Dedyk dla osoby, która zgadnie co zobaczyli Czkawka i Astrid ^-^ Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o małych Oszołomostrachach, już niedługo powstanie odrębny wpis o nich 5. Kolejny element układanki Dedyk dla DragonsSandy i Nocnej Łowczyni 555 za (prawie) odgadnięcie zagadki ten rozdział dedykuję też CzkAstrid fan oraz Jula2000 Czkawka i Astrid Przeżyli niezwykły szok kiedy zobaczyli to co zobaczyli. przed nimi na niewielkiej polanie siedział Szczerbatek, a obok niego siedziała smoczyca - smoczyca Nocnej Furii. (tak to ta sama smoczyca która była wtedy w jaskini) Przed nią bawiły się trzy małe Nocne Furie. Jednak Szczerbatek wciąż się z jakiegoś powodu niepokoił. Nagle z torby Czkawki (tej którą miał Szczerbatek) wyskoczyła czwarta, mała Nocna Furia. Wtedy Szczerbatek się rozpogodził na dobre. Skakał ze szczęścia. Astrid - Czkawka! widzisz to co ja? Czkawka - Astrid Uszczypnij mnie! Oboje byli tak uradowani, że na chwilę zapomnieli o małych oszołomostrachach które zaczęły się po nich wspinać. Czkawka - To dla tego był taki nie spokojny.. Astrid - Po prostu bał się o jajo... Czkawka - co za niezwykłe święta... Dobrze wracajmy już z powrotem na tamtą wyspę. Szczerbatek warknął niespokojnie. Astrid - Czkawka, daj im trochę czasu. Przecież one też muszą nauczyć się latać. Czkawka - Masz rację, ja po prostu... Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć - tyle lat szukałem innej Nocnej Furii a tu okazało się, że Szczerbatek ma już takich przyjaciół. Niebywałe. Astrid - no widzisz. Astrid i Czkawka podeszli do małych Nocnych Furii. Astrid - Trzeba je nazwać. Czkawka - pierwszy to chłopiec... Astrid - no to może... Draco?? Czkawka - następny to dziewczynka... co myślisz o... Nuri?? Astrid - Dobrze a ten?? Czkawka - też dziewczynka. Astrid - Shadows? Czkawka - Ostatni to chłopiec.. może być Kieł?? Astrid - Ochh Czkawka ale się cieszę!! Czkawka - Wyobraź sobie jak cieszy się Szczerbatek. Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę po czym oboje podeszli do smoczycy. Astrid - A ona?? Czkawka - Hmmmm... Co powiesz na Tonks?? Astrid - Ładnie. Tonks zorientowała się że chodzi o nią. Wstała i Polizała oboje Jeźdźców, po czym podeszła do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek Polizał Tonks i oboje patrzyli się na maluchy. 6. I znowu problem Rozdział będzie krótki bo wena ma focha Astrid i Czkawka spędzili ze smoczą rodziną całe popołudnie. Pod wieczór Czkawka zdecydował, że muszą wracać na Berk. Po chwili wznieśli się w powietrzu - Czkawka na Szczerbatku razem z Kłem i Nuri, a Astrid na Tonks z Shadows i Doraco. Jednak po chwili znowu musieli wylądować bo... drugiej wyspy nie było... Czkawka - Mój kompas też musiał zwariować! Astrid - Jak to?? daj zobaczę. Czkawka - No spójrz! Igła magnetyczna kręci się w kółko! Astrid - W takim razie... musimy tu zostać. Małe nie wytrzymają zwłaszcza jeśli podróż miała by się przedłużyć. Są po prostu zbyt.... małe... Astrid miała rację, dopóki młode nie nauczą się w pełni latać... cóż będą musieli tam zostać... C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach